


Afterglow's Journey Through Gender

by hikawasrinko (ranpoandpoe)



Series: Transdori Week 2020 [5]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fivesome - F/F/F/F/F, Kissing, Polyamory, Romantic Fluff, Shopping, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Character, Trans Mitake Ran, Transdori Week 2020, everyone is gay and trans, no beta we die like men, polyglow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26603197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranpoandpoe/pseuds/hikawasrinko
Summary: Himari Uehara, always there for her girlfriends' fashion needs!
Relationships: Aoba Moca/Hazawa Tsugumi/Mitake Ran/Udagawa Tomoe/Uehara Himari
Series: Transdori Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933393
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20
Collections: Transdori Week 2020





	Afterglow's Journey Through Gender

**Author's Note:**

> transdori - day 5: clothes; pride & solidarity /
> 
> writing polyglow was kind of a challenge but here it is! there's more of them tomorrow btw hehe

“This feels weird…” Himari complains as she tries to make her tight clothes less tight. It was way too revealing. Moca also didn’t seem to like her own outfit, a flowy blue dress with too many flowers. 

“Yeah…” Tsugumi agrees. “I guess… we shouldn’t let other people choose our outfits.”

“Oh, God, yes!” Tomoe exclaims. “I was hoping someone said it. What’s up with this Hawaiian shirt?! I hate it!” She groans as she takes the piece of cloth off. 

Tsugu lets out a little laugh that everyone knows is out of discomfort. “If no one likes the outfits, then we could go buy our own.” She suggests. “Himari was telling me about some shops in the area that she found on the internet…”

“Point to Himari!” Moca starts teasing. “Always here to take care of our fashion needs.” The guitarist then applies a kiss on the bandmate’s cheek. Himari can’t not blush: Moca’s teasing isn’t usually compliments and kisses, no matter how much she wishes it’s always this way. It’s always fun, but it isn’t always… that nice.

Probably because of all the uncomfortable outfits, the five of them get ready very quick. “We’ll go, then!” Himari exclaims with a smile — one that gets bigger when Tomoe whispers “Hey, hey, hoh~” in her ear.

As they walk, it’s decided that their starting point will be the mall. It was a long walk, full of shy comments from Ran about the flowers in the spring and complaints from Moca about how long it’s taking to arrive. As soon as they stepped into the building, Moca spots a place that sells bread and they decide to stop by before looking for clothes.

“You really liked those flowers, Ran-chan,” Tsugu comments with her usual sweet smile. “You’ve been staring since you found them.”

“They are plum blossoms,” Ran explains. She stares at the flowers for a few more seconds before looking back at Tsugu and putting the white and pink petals in her hair. “I was thinking about that.”

“Ran~!” Himari cries before Tsugumi has time to react. She grabs her phone out of the pocket of her jeans and takes a picture of Tsugu’s blushy face and the flowers in her hair. “Ah~! My girlfriend is so romantic and my other girlfriend is so beautiful!”

It’s not a surprise for anyone when she starts crying while hugging the device that supposedly has Tsugu’s picture open. “Hii-chan~” Moca then teases, because of course she does! “Why are you hugging your phone when you can hug the actual, one and only Tsugu right here? Nothing more tsugurific than that!”

It takes her a few seconds to think about Moca’s comment and to realise that she’s right. At least, that’s what it takes for her to get up and run to Tsugumi, hugging her and filling her face with kisses. 

“I know I’m the one who suggested it and everyone here knows how pro making out I am, but,” Moca gets up. “If we stay here for too long, we’ll need more bread.”

With we, Moca means I, but since everyone gets it, no one objects. “Let’s go, then!” Himari exclaims, surprisingly excited right after getting her lips off Tsugumi. “Hey, hey, hoh~!”

Tsugu giggles, looking at Himari like she’d hanged all the stars in the sky. “Hey, hey, hoh…” She whispers shyly and Tomoe follows, exclaiming her girlfriend’s usual catchphrase to support her — and, as a bonus, to see her face lighten up with joy. 

Moca is already tired of walking when they find the first interesting store. It’s full of items one may find on Pinterest, which feels perfect for them. “Tsugu! Check this out!” Tomoe calls from the other side of the store, getting a look from the quiet, but intimidating cashier who kind of reminds them of Ran. In her hands, the drummer has a shirt with Van Gogh’s Starry Night on it. “Thought you’d like.”

“I love it…” Tsugumi whispers. She’s more of a quiet admirer, keeping her enthusiasm locked inside; but it’s true what they say about the eyes being the doors of the soul, and Tsugu’s are made of glass. “It suits this cardigan so well… thank you, Tomoe-chan!”

Then, Himari’s eyes lay upon a dress; before she even grabs it to check the details, she can already see the red fabric full of white circles and it’s mesmerising. It looks directly out of a romantic comedy rom the ‘50s and there is no way she isn’t taking it home. 

She grabs the dress and puts it in front of her body, as if trying to imagine how it’d look. “You can try it in the dressing room, y’know,” The cashier throws a gum inside her mouth and her attitude stops after a glare from Tomoe. 

“Himari,” Ran calls. “What style are you going for?”

“Femme in a espionage movie,” Himari immediately answers. It’s like that answer has been on her mind for very long, like she’d been preparing for years, and all of them know that it wouldn’t be a surprise if that’s true. “I want to be feminine and cool, but my gender? It’s danger~” 

Tomoe laughs and kisses her girlfriend’s forehead. She’s adorable, is what she thinks, but Himari just pouts. “I’ll get it anyway, no matter what all of you think!” She exclaims and the cashier doesn’t dare to ask her to shut up this time. “It’d look so cool with that leather jacket you gave me, Ran!”

(Ran agrees, but doesn’t say it. She just blushes, thinking about the possibility.)

“What about you, Tomoe-chan?” Tsugumi asks. “Anything you like?”

“Not really…” Tomoe pours. “Maybe I’m being too rigorous…”

“I’m sure we’ll find something! Let me see,” Himari immediately starts going through the clothes skilfully (at that moment, Afterglow finds out that’s something one can be skilled at). “Oh! What about those cargo pants? Your legs are long and those are definitely going to value them! You’re going to look even hotter… I don’t know if I’m ready for that…” The pants are covering Himari’s face, but everyone knows she’s having the time of her life. She then laughs. “Who am I kidding? Of course I am.”

“Himari…” Tomoe’s voice cracks. Her eyes are wide, but bright; she’s clearly amazed. Probably giving her best not to kiss her girlfriend right there, right now. “I love it.”

“Really?!” Himari exclaims, finally showing her face again. She seems just as happy as Tomoe is. “I’m so happy you like it, Tomoe~!” She hugs the taller one excitedly. 

“You also need something else to go with the pants…” Tsugumi observes. 

“What about this?” Tomoe shows the others a colorful Hawaiian shirt, which makes Ran laugh and Himari… well, think about how heartbreaking that is. Or the humiliation of your girlfriend being seen wearing a Hawaiian shirt.

“No!” Himari shouts before having time to come up with something comprehensible. “If you wear this, my reputation is ruined. I can’t date someone who… wears this.” She is clearly disgusted as she looks for some piece of cloth, then she finds it.

A red and dark green cropped top; it is a large one, but not large enough to be a shirt. It’s perfectly suiting of Tomoe, unlike that hideous Hawaiian one. 

“That-“ Tomoe starts, but fails at finding anything to complain about. “Is very good, actually… I’ll try it on,” She walks in the dressing room.

“Ran?” Himari calls with a smirk on her lips. “Fufufu… it’s your turn!”

Ran wants to say no. The monosyllabic word is already on the tip of her tongue, waiting to come out, but then she looks at Himari. Crap. She can’t say no to that. It’s impossible to deny that precious, giggly, excited girl anything. 

Which is why she replies, “Okay. Fine. I don’t promise I’ll buy it though.”

She knows she will. Because one look at Himari’s face is enough for her to buy anything and for her to know that everything her girlfriend does is perfect. Whatever she chooses will be exactly what she wants and needs. 

“Ta-da!” Himari reveals the chosen outfit: red skirt, rock band T-shirt, black flannel and a striped shirt. It’s perfect. “What do you think~?”

The T-shirt even has a rose in the middle of the image — perfect. “It’s… it’s nice… good job.”

“Aw~” Moca, of course, teases. “Ran loooooves the outfit her girlfriend chose for her… look at her red cheeks!” 

“Moca…” Ran starts scolding, but is interrupted by Himari and Tsugu’s laughter and a kiss on her cheek. Great. All my authority is gone, she thinks, but it’s impossible to be mad at that.

And finally, it’s Moca Aoba’s turn. The most difficult to dress in Afterglow. They don’t usually say what they really mean, and it’s a challenge for Himari to see through the mask. The final boss stands in front of her, beautifully smug. 

Game on, Moca.

Himari looks at the clothes at abnormal speed. Dress, no. Moca only feels comfortable in dresses sometimes for fancy events or concerts. Very rarely. Jeans, no. They probably would like, but with God as her witness, Himari knows her partner has enough of those. 

When she finds the perfect thing, Himari smiles. That’s it. With that, there’s no doubt she wins. “Here,” Himari turns around with a confident smile, but also attentive to Moca’s reaction. “A small, white top with blazer and pants, both in matching tones of blue.”

The introduction sounds like it’s been made by a professional. Moca stares at it and Himari knows they like it: their eyes are wide and they freeze for a second during the description of the outfit. 

“And that’s Hii-chan for you~” Moca teases as soon as they recover from the impressed reaction. “You’re good at this…” 

Proudly, Himari stands there at the store, with a smirk and a compliment from Moca as her prize. And interrupting one of Himari’s proudest moments, Tomoe leaves the dressing room. Her girlfriend can no longer keep her smirk, because there are tears in her eyes instead.

“Oh my God, Tomoe~” She runs towards the other. “You’re so handsome! I wanna scream!”

“You’re kinda doing that already…” Ran comments, but wearing an endearing expression, soft smiles and smitten eyes. She’s obviously getting some teasing habits from Moca. 

“If I’m so handsome,” Tomoe starts and no one really knows where it’s going. “Then why haven’t been kissed by now?”

“Woah!!” Moca exclaims what everyone else wants to say. No one expected that, despite having literally no idea where the sentence was going. “Bold, eh, Tomoe~? And in public!”

Moca can no longer tease, though, because she’s interrupted by Himari, who takes a few steps closer to Tomoe. “How can I say no to such a direct request?” Without waiting for an answer to the rhetoric question, she takes another step closer and pulls Tomoe close, pressing their lips together.

“Okay, that’s enough!” The cashier exclaims. “I can excuse being loud, but I draw the line at making me feel lonely. Buy your things and go before I make you persona non grata here.”

(Himari, who refers to the store as her “precious little church”, quickly gathers all the money they have to pay for the clothes and makes sure she’s still welcome at paradise.)

**Author's Note:**

> my twitter's @yukisayochisas follow me bye byee


End file.
